Meister Manor
by TheGreatBenTennyson
Summary: Temptation dominated them, leading Maka and Stein into situations they never could have imagined. Can the two meisters keep their secret affair a 'secret? Stein x Maka / Rated M : Sexual Content CANCELED


**Meister Manor**

SakuMomo3

* * *

**Chapter 1: (**_Tardy Leads to the Party?_**)**

Maka quickly rushed down the hallway, hoping not to be late for class. Upon entering the room her hopes faded for she was totally late for class, so late that no one was around! Nervously looking over at Dr. Stein, she silently tip-toed her way out the door eager that he was too distracted to notice her sudden entry. Sadly, "Maka Albarn.", her professor knew of her arrival the moment she entered the school building. Hearing him say her name so bluntly made the little pigtail meister shiver, she knew when she was defeated and slowly walked back into the classroom. Waiting patiently for about 10 minutes while fiddling her fingers, Maka looked up to notice Stein finishing the last of his paper work. He then turned his chair to face her, placing one hand on his lap and the other signaling her to approach him. A slow 'gulp' ran down her throat as she cautiously walked towards him.

What an uncomfortable feeling, the atmosphere was already eerie enough without Dr. Stein's intense focus on Maka. "So, um… Stein Hakase what are you still doing… in class? Shouldn't you be having your lunch break, right… about… now…?" Maka asked, quickly looking down at him and then channeling her glance elsewhere. "I was grading today's mandatory exam for next semester, something you would know if you were present for my class." He replied finishing his statement with a smirk. 'Oh shit!' is all Maka could think of, giving him an uneasy smile. Stein then stood up and took off his glasses, "As for my lunch break, I will be far too busy." Which, Maka asked questionably "How so?" as Stein placed his glasses in his lab coat pocket.

Suddenly, the professor slammed his student onto the desk – hovering over her with his body in between her legs and his hands inches away from her face. Maka was completely surprised by Stein's sudden action that she needed a moment to ponder everything. "Because…" Stein began as he whispered seductively into Maka's ear, "I need to give you, your punishment." With that said, he forcibly started kissing the little meister's slender neck. Finally realizing what her professor was doing Maka struggled to push him off her, even though she knew herself that he was more powerful, "H-Hakase, stop…!" Inconsiderate of her demand he didn't stop, continuing on and on until he trailed up to her petite lips.

An unexpected moan escaped and Dr. Stein knew that his student had finally given in. Allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and to project her tongue into his mouth. Letting their tongues fight it out of who wanted it more. Without interrupting her, he gradually skimmed his hand down to her thigh and immediately glided his two fingers over her core. Snapping out of her trance, Maka repossessed her tongue and looked down at where her professor layed his hand. "_Shh_, calm down. You'll be fine." Stein said reassuringly as he gave Maka a sincere smile.

Even though she was extremely tense she replied with a nod and let him continue. A grin appeared on the side of Stein's faces as he rapidly caressed her clit, Maka sat up gasping for air with each breath going fainter and fainter from pleasure. She then clutched Dr. Stein's sleeve, he was able to distinguish that she was ready to orgasm and moved his fingers. This upset Maka dearly as she looked away, "Why, S… Stein Hakase…?" He noticed that she wasn't too happy with him and kissed her on the cheek. When her professor moved his lips off her cheek Maka began to blush frantically, "That' what happens when you're late for my class."

Continuing on with their foreplay, Stein passionately commenced the sucking upon Maka's neck with little nibbles, here and there. Numerous whimpers escaped from the little meister's mouth, in reaction to the mysteriously satisfying - yet painful sensation that she was experiencing. Dr. Stein pulled back and observed his student, looking down at her neck where he had left his 'property stamp'. Her heavy breathing and flustered face pleased him, "So lovely." Reaching under her red-plaid skirt he pulled down her green and white striped panties and tossed them across the room. Stein leaned down letting his tongue explore Maka's 'sacred entrance' while holding onto her thighs.

Swirling in all directions, Maka could feel her professor's hot tongue over her most sensitive area. She couldn't help but cringe at his actions, deeply clenching on to the edge of the desk. "_Ah_… S… Stein _ai_! Ha-Haka… se! _Mmmn_~!" she could barely even speak with how talented he was with his tongue. As soon as Maka was dripping with delight, Stein decided that it was her turn to take the lead. Maka took her time getting off the desk, standing about chest height to her professor. Insisting he sit down on his office chair she began undoing his belt along with his pants, finally discovering his long erection which she found herself frivolously licking.

Looking down at her, Dr. Stein couldn't help but lick his lips, impatiently waiting for his turn again to take advantage of the oh-so-innocent: Maka Albarn. Unexpectedly, the professor flinched when Maka started to slither her cold hands along his body. Pressure was building up with each movement of Maka's tongue, trying to contain himself he tangling his fingers into her pigtails, roughly panting from the coiling feeling of the little meister taming his 'scythe'. Moaning her name repeatedly, begging for more. "M-Maka…"

"Maka,"

"Maka."

"Maka!"

Snapping out of her fantasy and returning to reality, Maka looked down to see her very displeased professor. He adjusted his specs, gave the little mesiter a deep glare, and said; "Pay attention." Embarrassed, Maka grabbed her text book while sliding down her chair and silently responded to his request, "Hai, Stein Hakase…" Her eyes focused on the text book, but once Dr. Stein continued with the lesson she trailed her eyes onto his body, checking him out from head to toe. Admiring every aspect of his marvelously unique features. Especially keeping her eyes locked on to his crotch as she bit her lower lip.

Twenty minutes had passed by since then as the bell rung, signaling the students to pack up their belongings and to head to their next period. Before Maka could even stand up from her seat Dr. Stein called out to her, "Maka, stay after class. I would like to discuss something with you." Upon hearing this everyone began to snicker and giggle before leaving the classroom. "I'll see you at lunch," Soul said as he patted his partner on the shoulder and walked off. Waiting for everyone to clear out the little meister decided to stuff her notebook and her pencil into her messenger bag. As the room cleared out, she walked down to meet with her professor in front of his desk.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on? This is the 8th time this week that I've caught you distracted in my class." Maka slightly blushed knowing the true reason she hadn't been paying attention, "Sorry, Hakase." A deep sigh escaped from Dr. Stein's mouth as he cranked the screw within his skull. "Maka this is serious, the last 4 tests you took were below sixty," Stein said pulling out Maka's 'Meister Class' folder from his desk. Frightened, Maka looked over her test papers that Stein had handed to her, unable to contain her shriek, "What?" Making an attempt to comfort his student, the professor walked over to the little meister and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

Contemplating, Stein cranked his screw once more, "Well... I suggest you attend my after school sessions next week to catch up on what you've missed in class, giving you next weekend to study. Then on Monday morning you'll take the make up exam, If you score 85 or above I'll replace the previous 4 test scores you had." A smile grew on Maka's face as she gratefully thanked her professor, making her way out the class room while throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder. Just as his student exited the class room Stein returned to sitting on his oddly stitched office chair. Folding his hands behind his head, placing his shoes on the desk, and fixing his gaze to the ceiling. 'Hmm, There was something else I was suppose to mention to her.' the professor thought to himself as he started to shut his eye lids, 'What was it again?'

* * *

"Hey Soul, is Maka okay?" The chain scythe asked her fellow scythe ally, "Whaddya mean?" Tsubaki was extremely concerned, "Maka hasn't been herself lately, she was always on top of her work and took many notes. Has she been getting enough sleep at night?" Soul tried to think back, "I think so, I mean. She always goes to bed before 10." Tsubaki started to think of other reason's Maka may not be herself, "What if Maka is so tired because she's actually a yankee?" Kid looked over at the two scythes as he took a sip from his water bottle. "Sneaking out, roaming the streets, breaking laws, acting out - That would be so horrible!"

"What if Maka is starving herself?" Tsubaki bawled, slightly shaking Liz. A sweat drop fell down the oldest twin pistol's face as she replied, "Tsubaki, I think that's a little exaggerated..." Afterwords, Black Star leaned back and patted his stomach from finishing all 6 of his lunches, "Yeah, besides Maka is already scrawny enough as it is. What else is there to lose? Hahahahaha!" Speak of the Devil, Maka arrived to the cafeteria and scanned the area for her friends. "**MAKA OVER HERE!**" Black Star shouted at the top of his lungs causing everyone to stare at him. 'Oh Black Star...' the little meister mumbled as she walked over to the source of the sound.

Everyone greeted Maka as she reached the lunch table, sitting next to her partner on her right and Tsubaki on her left. "You're not going to get anything to eat?" Soul asked as he took a big bite from his sandwich. "No, I'm not really hungry," Maka answered shaking her head. The entire table then stared at Tsubaki who gasped loudly, "Oh my gosh, Maka IS starving herself!" Confused, the little meister tilted her head as she turned to face her panicking friend, "Huh?" Out of the blue the chain scythe slammed her lunch in front of the little meister, "Maka you must eat! Here! You can have my lunch!"

"But - wait - what? Tsubaki I'm not- " Before Maka could even finish her sentence Tsubaki had cut her off. "Stay here and start eating, I'm going to buy you some more lunch!" She then stood up and ran off. "So you're not starving yourself?" Patti questioned, using her adorable baby voice. The little meister was stupefied, "Of course not, why would anyone think that?" Soul finished his lunch and looked over at his partner, "Well you haven't been paying attention in class lately." "So Tsubaki thought it was because you were to tired from starvation," Liz added.

A tiny giggle slipped out of Maka's mouth for she was happy to have such caring friends. "If that's the case, what is the real reason you haven't been paying attention?" Hearing Kid's direct question made Maka hide her crimson cheeks. Her friends can never find out the real reason to her sudden inattentiveness in class!

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Have you been sick lately?"

"What's wrong Maka?"

The little meister couldn't believe the situation that she was in. The constant questions spiraling in her mind. Maka needed to think of a way out, fast! Then it hit her, the idea was just perfect! Something unusual for her taste, but it would do. 'I'm sooooo going to get into more trouble...' Maka thought to herself before picking up her pizza.

"**FOOD FIGHT!**"

All of a sudden the cafeteria was a food-covered battle field! Kid, Liz, and Patti hid under the table while Black Star decided to join in the food fight. Soul grabbed Maka and dragged her behind one of the near by pillars, hoping to avoid some of the projectiles. "Maka are you nuts?" Soul angrily shouted. A sudden shiver ran down the little meister's spine as she nonchalantly looked over to the beverage cart. Without warning an open milk carton was thrown and headed straight for Maka, "Soul!"

"Got it!" Soul quickly transformed into his weapon form allowing his partner to slice the carton in half. "Ha ha! Nice try Ox Ford!" Maka mocked as she proceeded to stick out her tongue. Ox and Harvard popped out of hiding just as Ox snickered, "Oh yeah? Let's see you dodge our next attack!" The little meister was puzzled, " '_Our_'? " Swiftly, Kilik heaved a handful of mashed potatoes using Pot of Fire. The mashed potatoes were hurling toward Maka so fast that she had no time to think.

Using Soul to block the shot Maka flew from the impact causing her to crash into the pizza cart. Regaining her balance she noticed that her entire back was covered in cheese, tomato sauce, and other miscellaneous toppings. "That's it!" Maka protested, searching for something good to throw back at Kilik. Oddly enough a burrito had landed in front of her feet, picking it up, she was ready to put her full swing into this one toss. Maka's revenge was interrupted when someone forcefully clutched her wrist. The chaos instantly died down as the entire cafeteria went silent.

The little meister hesitantly turned her head, "Sid-Sensei..." Soul reverted back to his human self as he flicked some food off his jacket. Unexpectedly, the burrito slipped from Maka's hand and landed on Sid's sneaker. "Maka Albarn, report to Shinigami-sama immediately," Sid irritatedly demanded as he released Maka. "So not cool," Soul added. Tsubaki at the last moment returned with two large stacks of lunches in her hands as she looked around in disbelief, "Oh my gosh! Maka IS a yankee!"

* * *

Strolling down the guillotine-like corridor Maka approached Shinigami-Sama at his round platform with the mirror and the lavishing chair, surrounded by hordes of cross shaped tomb stones, "Maka what has gotten into you?" Maka was so ashamed of herself and her actions that all she could do was look down at her shoes, "I'm truly sorry Shinigami-sama..." The grim reaper felt bad for the little meister, sadly he couldn't let her actions slide, "I'm sorry too Maka, but you'll have to stay after school..." Both meisters were silent as Maka slowly raised her head, "After school?" Shinigami had trouble trying to get his point across, "Umm, how to I put this... You have d-de..." " '_De_'?" the little meister repeated hoping to understand what Shinigami-sama was trying to imply.

"You need to stay after school for... **Detention**." The room's atmosphere sifted when Maka instantly heard the 'forbidden' word. "Pardon me..." Maka politely excused herself from the premises, "**AHHHHHHHH!**" This was the first time ever in her life that she's gotten detention. Now she seriously needed to fix her 'Professor Stein problem'. The school day then passed by as Maka finished her painful detention.

* * *

The school building became quiet as the students left to go home and enjoy their weekend. Stein whistled a strange melody as he walked down the hallway to the lavatory. Looking up ahead he noticed someone struggling to carrying two large bags. The professor scanned this mysterious person only to notice a red-plated skirt, "Maka?" The mysterious person moved the large bags from their face proving Stein's guess to be correct, "Oh, Hi Stein Hakase!"

Stein was curious as to why his student was still inside the school. "Maka why are you still here? And why do you smell like cheese?" The little meister's cheeks lit up, "I started a food fight and got detention..." Dr. Stein couldn't contain his laughter, "When did you suddenly turn into such a bad girl?" Maka refused to answer as she started to walk off. "Oh! Maka I forgot to mention I'll need to speak to your father for a parent-teacher conference,"

Maka paused for a moment before turning around, "What? Why?" Stein scratched his head before replying, "Because we need to inform a parent or guardian about your recent behavior." If she wasn't carrying the bags filled with lunches that Tsubaki had bought her Maka would've smacked her forehead by now. 'Ughhh, I don't need Papa pestering me, he'll probably be so worried that he'd follow me everywhere! I can't have that!' "Well I have to go now, bye Stein Hakase~!" the little meister said as she proceeded to start walking off again,"Wait Maka."

She did as she was told and halted her foot steps, "You still have a little bit of cheese left on you." "Really? Awww! I swore I got all of it off!" Maka struggled to look for a stain on the back of her shirt. "Here let me get it for you," Dr. Stein offered, as he leaned down on one knee and placed his hand on the little meister's calf. Caressing her leg the professor got the bit of cheese off of his student's leg, "There you go." "Thank you. Stein. Hakase. I'll. Be off. Now." Maka was so embarrassed that she quickly ran off. Leaving her professor in the dust, "Ah, no problem?"

Finally, Maka reached her house slamming the door behind her. After catching her breath the little miester entered her room to slump on her bed. Instantly day dreaming of how professor Stein's hands would feel upon her bare body. Later, cupping her cheeks to try and tone down her blush. Calming herself down, Maka sat up and contemplated, 'How am I going to keep Stein Hakase and Papa from running into each other?'

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Finally Chapter 1 is finished! To be honest it would have been longer, but FF is being stupid with my files :[ Sighhh, but I couldn't disappoint the Stein x Maka fans! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing :) (Oct 11 - 16, 2010)


End file.
